From the prior art, apparatuses are known for the production of emulsions and/or dispersions, which are usually used for carrying out batchwise processes.
WO 2004/082817 A1 discloses an apparatus for the continuous production of emulsions or dispersions with exclusion of air, which comprises a mixing apparatus sealed on all sides, which has supply and removal pipes for the introduction and discharge of fluid substances or substance mixtures, and also a stirrer unit, which allows a stirred introduction into the emulsion or dispersion without production of cavitation forces and without high-pressure homogenization.
EP 1 964 604 A2 discloses an apparatus and a process for the continuous production of a mixture of at least two fluid phases using a mixing vessel sealed on all sides, and rotationally symmetric around its longitudinal axis, at least two inlet lines leading into the mixing vessel for the introduction in each case of a fluid phase of at least one outlet line leading from the mixing vessel for the discharging of a mixture mixed from these phases and a rotatable stirrer with vanes for stirring the phases, the axis of rotation of which is in the longitudinal axis of the mixing vessel. Using the apparatus according to EP 1 964 604 A2, a controlled elongational flow cannot be produced and measures are not taken for preventing turbulence and cavitation forces.